The invention relates generally to pool covering devices, and relates specifically to a device for draining water, which may accumulate on a pool cover, into the pool.
When a pool cover is extended over a pool, water may accumulate on such cover by virtue of rainfall or otherwise. When the cover is retracted by a cover winding motor so as to uncover the pool, the weight of such accumulated water resists operation of, and acts as a drag on, such motor, causing stress, damage, stalling, and burnout of such motor.
In order to remove such accumulated water from the pool cover, it has been known in the art to provide a drainage opening in the cover for draining such water into the pool therethrough, as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,286 and 4,001,900.
However, such pool cover drainage openings have not been effective and efficient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,286, the permeable section of the cover is always open, during both extension and retraction of the cover, which results in stresses and strains on the cover, at and about such cover permeable section, during winding and unwinding of the cover, causing the cover to roll and unroll in an uneven manner.
Further, such cover permeable section is intended to be at or near the level of water in the pool, during retraction of the cover, which subjects it to submerging and scooping water onto the cover during such retraction, causing drag on the cover winding motor with the resultant problems therefrom as set forth above.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,900, the central gore is likewise always open adjacent the leading edge of the pool cover, but it is raised during extension and retraction of such cover thereby preventing draining therethrough. Further, such open gore is intended to extend downwardly, for draining, only when the cover is fully extended over the pool, not during retraction or extension of the cover.